


And There Was Only One Bed!!!

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [15]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Have I mentioned about the smut already?, Love, Randolph Miller is the naughtiest muse to ever muse, Romance, Smut, With silliness and lovely fluffy romance too, and there was only one bed, oh and some actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Professor Randolph Miller was NOT AMUSED. The hotel had messed up his booking! Was his planned weekend of naughtiness ruined? Well... Maybe not entirely...-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, smutty, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	And There Was Only One Bed!!!

"What the hell do you mean you've only got two bloody single rooms left?" he shouted vehemently at the desk clerk. Causing the poor man to flinch backwards at the blast of Randolph's anger.

He'd spent an age organising this, their weekend away. An extremely rare occurrence where they'd been able to book some time off together. It was all going to plan: he'd borrowed Viv's car; their bags were all packed and ready to go soon as they finished work that Friday night. They'd only set off an hour late, arriving at the hotel well before the final check-in time.

But now, the stupid fucking hotel had buggered everything up! He'd made sure to book the honeymoon suite - he'd specifically requested it! He knew what he was doing, he wasn't an idiot when it came to using computers. He waved his phone at the desk clerk.

"Look! Here's my booking confirmation! Bloody Honeymoon bloody suite! See?"

"I'm sorry Sir. But we've..."

"Professor!"

"Sorry Professor, Sir. But unfortunately we've double booked. We're almost full because of the Christmas rush and Christmas parties we are hosting this week. Unfortunately, the Honeymoon suite is currently occupied."

"Well bloody UN-occupy it then!"

"I'm sorry Sir... Um... Professor, but I can't. I can only offer the last two empty rooms we have."

To say he was vexed was a bloody understatement of the highest magnitude. He was so angry, because he'd wanted this weekend to be perfect for him and his beautiful lover. It was their one year anniversary and he'd wanted this to be his gift to her. He should have known that the law of Sod would take charge and move everything to be 'pear shaped' for him.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But those are really the only rooms we have left," the clerk said again.

"Professor!"

"Sorry Professor. Do you want me to book them for you?" the clerk's fingers hovered over his keyboard.

" _Fuck!_ " Randolph spat.

"Randolph..." Bea leaned over and placed a gentle hand on one of his clenched fists that were resting on the booking desk. He slowly unfurled them and released a slow breath.

"Sorry love..." he shook his head, hanging it down.

"Not to worry Randolph, you go and fetch our bags from the car while I sort the keys out," she placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. He sighed and nodded, trudging off out towards the car park.

She turned to the clerk, offering him her best, most friendliest smile. 

-

"How'd you manage to wrangle all that out of them, love?" he asked, smiling widely and shaking his head in amazement. _She was a true wonder!_ he thought.

"It's amazing what you can catch with a little honey, instead of vinegar."

"No one's getting a taste of your honey except me, love!" he growled, his voice low and deep, his eyes flashing darkly as he slammed and locked the door behind him. Bundling her into the small room with the single bed they'd have to share for one night, before being upgraded to the Presidential Suite tomorrow for free. 

He dropped their bags and pressed her up against the wall. The single bed wasn't needed just yet. He kissed her deeply, holding her beautiful face between his hands. Her hands wound up and around his neck, keeping him there, not wanting his wonderous kissing to end.

She lived for his kisses, she couldn't get enough of them. She'd happily spend all day just kissing, and being kissed by him. She kept a small pot of lip salve in her bag especially to keep her lips from chapping. She made sure that it was in his favourite flavour - Strawberry. 

She whimpered as he broke their kiss.

"Sorry love, too many clothes!"

He took a step back and threw his mac and tie over to the side then pushed her suit jacket down her shoulders and off and then attacked her shirt buttons. Her shirt and bra went the same way as her jacket. He pressed his body back against hers, resuming their kisses while his hands played with her breasts, kneading them and tweaking her nipples until they were pebbled to his satisfaction.

His hands travelled lower. Undoing her trousers.

"Still too many clothes, love," he pushed her trousers and knickers down her legs and moved back, letting her step out and kick them and her shoes aside.

His lips and tongue resumed their attack on hers as his hand reached in-between her legs, reaching for her, wanting entry to her core. His fingers quested, feeling, touching her. He growled as he felt how moist she was, but he wanted her wetter. He moved his fingers up and found her bud. Moving his fingers in just the special way she loved. The way he knew made her peak so beautifully. He kissed along her jawline and nipped at her earlobe. 

"Come for me, love," he whispered to her.

"Randolph..." she moaned his name as he felt her flutter under his fingers. _Beautiful!_ he thought. _I'll never tire of watching her peak._

She panted and smiled up at him, leaning into his arms, her legs wobbly. 

"Ok, love?"

She nodded an answer to his query.

"Not finished with you yet," he smirked down at her. Offering her his best wicked grin as he lowered himself down, kneeling before her, and moving one of her legs up into his shoulder. He kissed his way from her knee, along her inner thigh until he was back at his favourite place. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent before he kissed her folds. Opening her flower with his fingers and licking her, laving her, tasting and drinking her juices. He found her bud and ran his tongue around it, sucking it into his mouth and reveling in all the delicious noises he pulled from her.

"Please..."

Her fingers dug into her shoulders as he teased her, slowly running his tongue around her hardened nub. She was so close, but he wanted to enjoy her honey some more before he allowed her to enjoy her release. He was in charge tonight. He didn't mind her taking over, he loved it in fact, but tonight, he wanted to keep control of something at least, after everything else tonight had gone to pot. He pushed two fingers into her, pumping them in and out as he resumed his slowly running his tongue around her nub. 

"Please, Randolph... God please..."

As she'd asked so nicely he sped his tongue up. He was rewarded with her gloriously screaming his name out as he felt her clench against his fingers, and flutter against his tongue. _So beautiful, so gorgeous!_

He let her regain her breath, then moved her leg off from his shoulder and stood back up again. Making sure to trail kisses all the way up her body as he rose.

She tugged at his trouser belt.

"Too many clothes, Wolfie," she smiled up at him, her eyes half lidded, her pupils dark.

He undid his belt and trousers and hitched her shaking legs up on either side of his waist. He resumed their kissing. A deep, long, languid tangling of tongues and locking of lips. Then with one thrust, he buried himself deeply inside her. _God, she felt so bloody good!_ He groaned as he held himself there, wanting to feel her warmth wrapped all around him. Wanting to be where he always wanted to be. To be joined with her as closely as he could get. Joined with his lover, his beautiful love. He pulled out and thrust back into her, only needing a few such thrusts before the sensations overtook him and he loudly growled out his peak.

He rested his forehead against hers, waiting for his breathing to slow down, not letting go of her just yet, wanting to prolong being inside her, being one with her for as long as he could. He finally softened and slid out from her, letting her drop her legs back down and wobble off to the bathroom.

She returned to find him naked, sprawled out on top of the small bed they'd be sharing for the night. The duvet pushed down around his feet for the time being. He held his arms out for her to join him. She smiled down at him. _God, he was such a beautiful man, even more so when he smiled at me like that. He could charm the angels from heaven with that smile_ she thought. She cuddled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, wrapped up safely in his arms. She felt so lucky that he was in her life. She swiped at her tears with the palm of her hand.

"What's the matter, love?" he turned his head towards her as he heard her sniffing.

"Nothing Randolph, happy tears. I'm just... I'm just so overwhelmed. By everything, by you. I just feel so lucky you are here, with me. I mean, you could have anyone you want, but you chose me!" she sniffed. "I'll forever be grateful to whichever gods are listening that they sent you to me." she offered him a watery smile.

"Oh, love! There were no gods involved, maybe a goddess, fate, but otherwise it was you. It's all your doing that we are here now. If you hadn't taken that work ticket because you found me so fascinating, then we wouldn't be here now. Although, I mean, come on, what woman wouldn't be fascinated by all this," he gestured at himself and grinned at her. 

"Sillymost Wolfie!" she giggled. "I seem to remember you being a bit thick about me tying to explain that it was _you_ I'd fallen for though," she reminded him.

"Yea... I'm not the best when it comes to figuring out all the obvious emotional stuff am I?" he admitted, "but then that's where you come in my most excellent groupie," he kissed the tip of her nose. "We make a good team, yes?"

"Yes Randolph. The perfect team," she snuggled back into him.

"Now, tell me again love, just how fascinating and intriguing I am, eh?" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She giggled, he really was all flamboyant expressions, even when lying down with his arms full. She leant forwards and kissed him, running her fingers around his sensitive nipples, pulling a moan from him, and feeling his hand on her thigh grip tighter. He bucked up into her. _My turn now Randolph!_ she thought as she straddled him, rubbing her core against his hardening length. His hands gripped her waist, trying to set her pace, trying to speed her up, but she kept her movements slow, teasing him, letting his tip rest against her then pulling away.

"You minx!" he panted, trying to pull her onto him as she kept moving her hips out of his way.

"Please love, I want you, let me have you!" he pleaded as he thrust up against her bottom, missing his mark as she squirmed forwards and away from him. 

She moved back, reaching a hand back, positioning him, lining him up, then buried him inside her, reveling in his deep growl as she did so. She rocked her hips, feeling him thrust upwards in time to her movements. They'd done this often enough now that they knew what to do, how to synchronise their movements perfectly.

He reached a hand down to tease her nub, pulling another peak from her. Feeling her tighten and flutter around him, making him groan as she came. She collapsed against his chest and he took over, holding her bottom as he thrust desperately in and out of her, his own peak being pulled out of him by hers. He shouted her name out as he felt his orgasm overtake him. Again, he held her against him, not wanting to leave her warm sanctuary. Wanting to stay there as long as he possibly could.

They cuddled back up together, a tangle of limbs. Hands petting and stroking each other lovingly, gentle kisses placed on each other.

"I love you my darling, beautiful, oh so sexy groupie," he pulled her in closer, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmmm, I love you too Randolph. My beautiful, darling Wolfie. You're my everything, you know that right?"

"Yes, love. Likewise. I really do appreciate everything you do for me, how you put up with me and my big moods," he choked back a sob.

"Oh, love! I don't 'put up' with anything. I love you just as you you are, for who you are. Your moods are part of you, without them you wouldn't be you, the man I adore so very much," she peppered his face with kisses. "My sillymost Randolph! I wouldn't change you for the world. You're perfect just as you are, you randy old git!"

"Oi! Less of the 'old' you cheeky mare! Or I may have to administer some punishments!"

"Oohhhh, promises, promises," she giggled and kissed him, drowning out his protests.

"Mmmm come here, love. You'll have to wait 'till morning for round three I'm afraid. You've worn me out! I need some beauty sleep before I attack you with my 'dawn surprise'..." he yawned widely and pulled her closer, getting himself comfortable in their small bed. He sighed contentedly, ecstatic with how their weekend away had gone so far. He decided that he didn't care what room they had, just as long as she was here with him.

"Goodnight Wolfie..." she mumbled, half asleep herself. 

"G'nite love..." 

She listened to his breathing slow into the steady rhythm of sleep. She felt so safe and content, and loved, wrapped up in his strong arms. It was the very best place she could ever want to be, the only place she desired to be. She waited until he was definitely asleep, before letting herself drift off too. 

-

The next morning, as they came down for breakfast, he sauntered over to the front desk to swap their room keys. 

"Er... Mr Miller..." the clerk started.

"Professor," he interrupted, giving the poor man his best Paddington Bear hard stare.

"Oh, sorry... Professor Miller... Um... There were some um... Complaints... About the noise from your room last night... And this morning..." he trailed off, looking down at his keyboard as he processed their room change.

"Hah! I didn't hear any complaints! In fact, I only heard the exact opposite!" he grinned widely and winked at the poor clerk.

"Um... The keys to your suite, Sir, oh, sorry... Professor," he slid the keys over. "You've the whole top floor to yourselves tonight, Sir," the blushing clerk informed him.

"Excellent!" Prof Miller slapped the desk with his hand. He grabbed the keys and tossed them up into the air to catch them again. He spun on his heel and whistled a jaunty tune, as he sauntered off to the dining room, to find his gorgeous lover.

_A quick breakfast to replenish my strength, then we've a whole suite of rooms to explore and christen!_ he thought to himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's very hard work getting a Professor-ship, Randolph is not going to let anyone do him out of his hard-won title!


End file.
